I Ain't Gonna Lose You
by tutorwife93
Summary: My own version of Cate never gave Lux up for adoption : I'll cover the main stages in their lives from Lux's birth onwards, and it'll be so much better than the summary! Please give it a shot and review!
1. Hold Onto Hope Love

**A/N: So yes, I've started another LUX fic! I'm also writing the first chapter of another one as well which will hopefully be up tomorrow and was once again inspired by red lighting. Also, another chapter for Can't Go Back Now, Sweet Child Of Mine and They'll Never Know should be up over the weekend. What can I say, I'm feeling extremely motivated :)**

**But I literally just dreamed this, woke up and felt the overwhelming urge to write it at 2:47am.**

**So basically, Cate never gave Lux up so it'll follow their lives (well at least main stages in their lives) from birth until age sixteen. There's already an awesome "Cate never gave Lux up" fic on this board (Life Discovered! :) I suggest you all read it coz it's awesome!) but I wanted to try it from Lux being a baby and Cate still in high school. Baze is still a jerk... at least in the few half :)**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue!**

**Chapter One- Hold Onto Hope Love**

Cate had called him the second she felt the first contraction. It wasn't planned, nor did she expect him to pick up, but Baze was the person she had instinctively dialed when she first went into labor.

As she had thought, Baze ignored her call though Cate didn't know if it was intentional or not seeing as it was close to 2am. Cate pulled herself out of bed, not even noticing she was crying until her tears hit her hand which currently held her swollen stomach.

She padded down the hallway and opened her mother's bedroom door, standing in the threshold. "Mom?" Cate's voice quivered though Laverne heard her and looked up groggily.

"Cate?" Laverne had tried to stay as sober as she could over the last few months, vowing to support her daughter through her pregnancy no matter how much she disapproved. "What's wrong?"

Cate didn't get a chance to reply before a splash of fluid spoke for her, and she began to cry harder. Laverne jumped out of bed and rushed over to Cate, grabbing her arms to support her.

"I'm scared." Cate cried as Laverne helped her into the bathroom, knocking on Abby's door and turning on the lights in the process.

Laverne smiled at her reassuringly, cupping her cheek. "I know you are but I'm going to be right there with you, honey. It'll all be over in a few hours."

Cate shook her head, crying harder as Laverne helped her out of her wet clothes and yelled for Abby to get her some clean ones. "I don't want to do it anymore."

"It's a little too late for that, sweetie."

Abby emerged in the doorway a few minutes later, still half asleep. "What's going on?"

"Your sister's in labor." Laverne spoke surprisingly calm, instructing both Cate and Abby what to do.

Laverne and Abby helped Cate down the stairs and into the car minutes later, Cate switching between crying and screaming the entire short drive to the hospital.

Cate was settled into a room quickly, though with the rate her labor progressed at, Cate was in the delivery room three hours after arriving.

Cate felt like she was someone else as she pushed, letting her body take over; there was just no way that she, 4.0 GPA perfect attendance record _she_ could be having a baby.

Before she knew it, the birth was over and Cate felt an overpowering sense of emptiness fill her instantly. She began to cry harder, not sure what else to do as her mom comforted her and they both watched the baby being cleaned.

The nurse came over a few minutes later and smiled at her, baby in arms. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Cate instinctively shook her head through everything inside of her told her differently. She knew that the second she held the baby, the second she held her daughter, she would want her, and Cate couldn't let herself.

Cate dropped back against the pillows exhaustedly and Laverne placed a kiss to her forehead. "You did so great, honey." She whispered, though Cate could hear the sadness in her voice.

Cate closed her eyes through the tears still slipped through, and tried to imagine she was anywhere else than where she was right now. More than anything she wanted to hold her baby, her body literally ached for her daughter, but Cate's mind was telling her differently.

"I'm going to go and tell your sister quickly while the nurse gets you mood to a room, okay?" Laverne spoke reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

Cate nodded, signaling it was okay, but to be honest, she was terrified and the last thing she wanted was to be alone.

The nurse came and sat on the edge of Cate's bed with the baby in her arms the second Laverne was out of the room, and Cate couldn't help but look. The baby was fast asleep, but in that moment, Cate knew she couldn't possibly love anything more in the world.

"Would you like to hold her, honey?" The nurse tried again, smiling sadly at her.

Cate's heart took over and she nodded slightly. Slowly the baby was placed in her arms and Cate's crying started once again. "Hi." She whispered, smiling through her tears.

Cate knew she couldn't let her go. She wanted nothing more than to hold her baby for eternity, loving her and protecting her for the rest of her life.

"Cate..." Laverne came back into the room, slightly shocked at the site of Cate holding her baby. They had agreed it would be easier if she didn't hold her; if social services just took her and they got back to their lives.

Cate reluctantly tore her eyes from the baby and looked up at her mom, a mixture of love, hope and fear laced throughout her features.

Laverne sighed, coming over to sit on the edge of Cate's bed. "It's time to say goodbye, Cate." She spoke softly, stroking a hand down Cate's cheek.

"I can't say goodbye." Cate shook her head as she cried, holding the baby closer. "Mommy, I can't let her go." She hadn't called Laverne 'mommy' since she was six, and her tone made her sound like a scared little girl/

"Honey, you are not ready to be a mother. You told me that yourself." Laverne whispered loudly, careful not to wake the baby. "You have school, and college, and your entire life to think about. The agency is going to find her a good home, and parents who can provide her with everything she deserves."

"I can't give her up, mommy." Cate sobbed against the baby's head, kissing it as she shook her own head. "I can't say goodbye."

Laverne sighed, standing up and running a hand through her hair as she thought. "Listen to me. I'll tell you what we're going to do. I'm going to go out there and talk to the lady from the agency." She took a breath. "Tell her that we're going to keep the baby."

"Really?" Cate asked hopefully.

Laverne nodded, thinking everything over. "Yeah... Yeah, but listen, you are going back to school once summer's over. And you're going to get good grades, and graduate top of your class and get into a good college like we planned, okay? And no one has to know. No one's going to know, alright? Do you promise me?"

Cate nodded fiercely, her eyes wide. "Absolutely."

Laverne sighed, rolling her head around stressed. "Okay." She finally said, laughing slightly, not sure if it was from pure insanity or joy. "Okay, I'm going to talk to Abby, and the lady from social services. Are you sure this is what you want to do, Catherine?" Laverne spoke strongly and again Cate nodded fiercely.

"Okay." Laverne sighed, standing up. She placed a kiss on Cate's head, looking at her granddaughter once more before leaving the room.

Cate looked back down at the baby, her eyes tearing up once again though from joy this time. She held the baby closer to herself and kissed her forehead, whispering. "I promise I'm going to be the best mom I can, baby. It's going to be great, okay? I love you so much. I always will."


	2. All This Beauty

**Chapter 2- All This Beauty**

"She doesn't really look like me, does she?" Cate didn't take her eyes away from the sleeping baby in the hospital crib next to her as she spoke to the nurse.

The older woman looked between the baby and Cate, thinking. "You can't usually see the resemblances until they're a bit older." She offered rather than agreeing.

"She has blonde hair." Cate noted. "I have brown hair. The, uh, the father, he has brown hair too."

"That's not unheard of. Her hair may darken as she gets older, or maybe it's genetic from a grandparent or someone." The nurse smiled. "Or she's just a very special baby."

Cate didn't reply, running a finger along the baby's soft hands. "She's so tiny."

"Baby's usually are." The nurse couldn't help but find herself slightly amused at Cate's comments. Cate was in complete awe of the baby, though to be perfectly honest, the nurse knew that Cate was too young to take care of a baby. "Have you picked a name yet?" She pushed her thoughts aside, changing the subject.

Cate shook her head, continuing to play with the baby's hand as she looked up at the nurse. "Nothing fits." She almost whined. "I've gone through the entire baby book at least three times."

The nurse knew this was true. Laverne had bought one from the hospital gift shop late the previous day, just hours after the baby had been born, and Cate had spent most of her time since then flipping through it.

Mary, the nurse, came over to the bed and sat on the edge, taking a hold of the book and flipping through it. She felt a strange connection to Cate, like she knew that Cate was going to be a good mom despite being only sixteen, and she figured that since Laverne and Abby had gone home for a few hours to rest, Cate could do with someone to help her.

"What about Emily?" She offered.

Cate shook her head no. "It doesn't fit her."

"Alexandra?"

Again Cate shook her head.

"Well do you have any preferences? Anything symbolic?"

Cate bit her lip, thinking as she looked at the baby. "She's my whole world." She whispered and Mary smiled.

A silence overcame them as Cate watched the baby sleep and Mary continued to flip through the book before looking up at Cate expectantly. "What about Lux? It's Latin for 'Light'. Blonde haired kid from two dark haired parents."

Cate starred at the baby, stroking it's hand gently. "Lux." She let the name roll off her tongue. "Lux Cassidy." She paused. "It's perfect. She's perfect." She whispered.

As if on cue, Lux began to cry, and Cate froze. "What do I do? I don't know what to do?" She stared at Lux, her eyes wide.

Mary picked up Lux and held her gently, calming her screams until they were just wails. She held out Lux towards Cate and Cate nervously accepted her as she was placed against her chest. "She's not stopping." Cate's voice was desperate.

"She's probably hungry. Do you want to try feeding her?" Cate had rejected the chance yesterday, too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything but sleep.

Nervously Cate agreed, wanting to do anything to ease her daughter's discomfort. Mary helped Cate guide Lux into position; Lux however, refused. "She's not doing it." Cate was close to crying, due to both frustration and exhaustion.

"Just give her time." Mary advised. "She's trying to adjust too."

Cate nodded, holding Lux in position as she almost begged her to feed. After a few tries, Lux eventually latched on and Cate watched, amazed, petrified and grateful.

After a few minutes, Lux finished and Cate looked up at Mary, unsure of what to do. "She needs to be burped. Shift her up so that her head is over your shoulder, and gently tap her back." Mary helped Cate do as she said however Cate simply handed Lux to Mary.

Cate shook her head, her eyes drooping. "I'm tired." She whispered.

Mary frowned, realizing what a big change a baby was going to do to this sixteen-year-old's life. She sighed, shifting Lux on her shoulder and burping her as Cate drifted to sleep, realizing she would need all the help she could get now, seeing as she wasn't going to be getting much at home.

Both Cate and Lux were fast asleep when Laverne and Abby arrived back at the hospital, bags of presents for Lux and clothes for Cate in their hands. Laverne had clearly accepted the fact that Cate was keeping Lux.

"There's my grandbaby." Laverne gushed over Lux, making sure to not wake her.

Cate stirred at their voices, looking around. "Hey." She smiled at Abby first before turning her attention to her mom. "Hi mom."

"We brought you a few changes of clothes-" Laverne started but was interrupted by Abby.

"And mom went crazy in the gift shop." Abby smirked, slouching in a chair in the corner and flipping through a magazine.

Cate pushed herself up in the bed, looking as Laverne showed her everything they had bought for Lux. "Look! How adorable will she look in this?"

Cate smiled in agreement before turning to Abby and raising an eyebrow. Abby shrugged and nodded, silently answering that yes their mother had been drinking.

"But we can't keep calling her 'baby'". Laverne was still talking. "I was thinking Georgia?"

Cate bit her lip sheepishly, looking up at her mother. "Actually... I, uh, I already picked a name." She paused. "Lux. Lux Elizabeth."

"Lux?" Laverne repeated, her face furrowed as if she hadn't heard her correctly. "What kind of name is Lux?"

"It's Latin." Cate found herself becoming defensive as she looked down at Lux. "It means 'light'".

"Lux." Laverne repeated once again, sighing. "Honestly, Cate. Couldn't you have at least discussed this with me first?"

Abby looked up, shrugging. "I like it."

Cate smiled appreciatively at her before turning back to her mother. "Well she is at least keeping our last name. I don't want people thinking you named her after bath wash. Lux Johnson. Honestly..."

Cate frowned confused before putting two and two together. Dewey Johnson. It made sense that Abby would suspect him as the father. They hung out in the past, he was a geek like herself, and everyone knew he had a crush on her. The last thing anyone would suspect would be that Nate Bazile, star football quarterback and the most popular guy in school, would have slept with Cate, let alone had a kid with her.

Cate nodded, whispering. "She's keeping my name..."

"Lux Elizabeth Cassidy." Laverne clarified and Cate nodded. "At least it flows nicely.

Cate nodded and smiled at Lux lovingly, watching as she slept. Mary came back in after a while and smiled at the group, watching as Laverne showed a tired Cate what else she had bought, oblivious to one daughter's exhaustion and another's boredom.

"The doctor will be in to check you and Lux over in a few minutes. Make sure you're doing okay." Mary smiled at Cate and Cate nodded gratefully, hoping Laverne would take that as a clue to leave. She didn't.

"Hello, Cate. How are we doing today?" Dr. Stevens smiled at Cate as he proceeded to check Cate over.

"Okay. Pretty tired."

Dr. Stevens laughed. "A new baby will do that to you. Do you have any pain? Discomfort?"

Cate shook her head. "Nothing usual." She replied, referring to the symptoms Dr. Stevens had run over with her yesterday.

"Okay then." He smiled down at Lux, gently unbuttoning her pink onesie. "Let's keep this little one out, shall we? Have you chosen a name yet?"

Cate nodded proudly, sitting cross-legged in the bed and watching Dr. Stevens begin to examine Lux. "Lux Elizabeth Cassidy."

Dr. Stevens smiled and nodded his approval. "Very unique. I like it."

Cate smiled, watching Dr. Stevens actions. He pulled out his stethoscope and placed it against Lux's chest, listening. He frowned, shifting the stethoscope around Lux's chest.

Cate noticed his expression and sat up straighter, beginning to panic. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Dr. Stevens frowned, talking quietly to Mary first before turning to Cate. "Lux has a murmur. We'd like to run some tests to find out what's causing it. There's no reason to be alarmed. It could be nothing, but we'd like to run some tests to make sure."

Before Cate could react, Lux was being wheeled out of the room, Dr. Stevens and Mary leaving the terrified young mother alone with her family.


	3. If Love Was Enough

**A/N: As always, thanks for the awesome reviews peeps! And if you haven't already, check out ellsbells10's new story "Blood Is Thicker Than Water"! It's legend... wait-for-it... dary! Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 3- If Love Was Enough**

Cate basically forced Mary to take her to see Lux the second she was allowed. Laverne had taken Abby home but assured Cate that they would both be back in the morning the minute visiting hours started.

Cate felt her heart literally breaking at the sight of her daughter. Lux was asleep and lying in a hospital crib, hooked up to monitors with an oxygen tube in her nose. The room was filled with other babies, each hooked up to monitors and each producing the same hauntingly comforting beeping sounds.

"You can hold her if you want." Mary squatted down beside Cate's wheelchair, smiling sadly at her.

Cate nodded, opening her arms as Mary gently picked Lux up and placed her against Cate's chest. Cate held her close, kissing her forehead and not caring as her tears soaked Lux's forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Cate's voice broke as she spoke, the pain evident.

Mary sighed, knowing it was the doctor who talked to the parents. "I'll go get Dr. Stevens, okay? He'll be able to tell you more than I can."

Cate nodded, holding Lux close as she watched Mary leave the room. Lux stirred, beginning to cry and Cate forced a smile through her tears, rocking her gently. "Shh... You're okay." Cate began to cry harder as she realized her words weren't true. "You're going to be okay, baby. I promise, okay? I'm going to be there and we'll get through this." She sobbed, holding a kiss to Lux's forehead. "Please be okay."

"Hi, Cate." Cate swiped her tears away as Dr. Stevens greeted her gently, pulling up a seat beside Cate and the crib and looking over Lux's chart.

Lux slowly calmed in Cate's arms, falling back asleep as Cate looked at Dr. Stevens expectedly. "What's wrong with her?" She whispered.

Dr. Stevens folded his hands, leaning forward and speaking gently. "Lux has what is called Ventricular Septal Defect. In layman's terms, she has a hole in her heart which is allowing blood to flow from the left side to the right, and putting a lot of strain on her heart."

Cate felt her heart racing and looked up at Dr. Stevens anxiously. "What does that mean? Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Stevens sighed. "We did an Echocardiogram on Lux to determine how large the hole. Sometimes in causes of VSD, the hole is small enough to repair on its own or with medication. In Lux's case, the hole is too large to repair on its own and the strain is making it difficult for Lux to breathe and causing her to go into the early stages of heart failure."

Cate couldn't stop herself as she began to cry, holding Lux closer as if it would make everything go away. "Can you fix it?"

"We're going to put Lux on digoxin in order to decrease her heart rate, although due to the size of Lux's VSD, we will need to perform open heart surgery in order to repair the hole." Dr. Stevens paused and allowed Cate to take in the information before continuing. "The procedure is relatively common although with any surgery, there are risks involved. One of our cardiologists, Dr. Robbins, will be operating, and it shouldn't take more than 4 or 5 hours. As Lux's VSD is so big, the sooner we operate, the better."

Cate nodded, completely pale and in shock as she gently rocked Lux. "When?" She finally whispered.

"Dr. Robbins has cleared her schedule for tomorrow morning. Like I said, the sooner the better."

Cate nodded, starring wide eyed at Lux. "Can we wait till my mom gets here first?" Her tone made her sound like a little kid.

Dr. Stevens nodded sympathetically, standing up and placing a hand on Cate's shoulder. "Sure. I'll be joining Dr. Robbins in the operating room tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning to discuss the surgery some more. I'll keep an eye out for Lux, okay Cate?"

Cate nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Dr. Stevens nodded and smiled sympathetically before leaving the room, the monitors and Cate's crying being the only sounds remaining.

Cate held Lux the entire night long, not taking her eyes off of her daughter or leaving the room despite the nurses protests. By morning, she was a wreck.

"I don't want to do it anymore." Cate shook her head furiously, holding Lux close as Mary tried to take her away from her. "I don't want you to take her away."

"Cate..." Laverne sighed, squatting down beside Cate's wheelchair. Her eyes were red rimmed, as were Abby's, having been informed about the situation sometime after 3am when Cate had finally broken down and the nurses had called her mother. "We talked about this. Lux needs to have the surgery. It's going to help her get better."

Cate shook her head, tears streaming. "No! I don't want you to take her. She's going to be all alone."

"Cate, she won't be alone. Dr. Stevens and I will be right there fixing her." Dr. Robbins tried; she had seen mothers react like this before, and it didn't help that Cate was still a kid herself.

"She's not sick! She doesn't need fixing." Cate cried, looking down at Lux and smiling slightly through her tears. "She's perfect."

"She is, Cate." Mary caught Cate's eye and smiled at her reassuringly, nodding. "But Lux is also very sick, and she needs the surgery to make her better."

Cate looked down at Lux, gently stroking her head. She shakily kissed Lux's forehead, holding the position for a few seconds before whispering. "Please be okay, baby. I love you, okay? So much. And I'll be right here waiting when it's over."

Cate kissed her again quickly before allowing Mary to lift Lux out of her arms, instantly feeling a strange sense of emptiness. She began to cry harder as she watched Mary and the doctors leave the room, her daughter in their care.

The surgery took longer than expected but Cate was in the surgical waiting room pacing like she had said she would be, despite a few nurses and Laverne's protests that she should be in her room resting.

"Is she okay?" Cate rushed up to Dr. Robbins the second she and Dr. Stevens walked through the door. "She's okay, right?"

"The hole was larger than expected, and due to the strain, Lux's blood pressure dropped significantly before we could properly repair it. We managed to stabilize her, but we were unable to finish. She's stable at the moment, but too weak for another operation. If the medication is enough to keep her stable, we should be able to operate again in a few months when Lux is stronger. I'm sorry."

Cate didn't know what to think, tears streaming down her face as she shakily tried to keep her balance. "But she's okay?" Her voice cracked.

Dr. Robbins smiled, nodding. "She's stable. The nurse is moving her to recovery."

"Can I see her?"

Dr. Robbins hesitated before nodding. "Only for a few minutes. Lux needs to rest. I'll have a nurse take you to recovery."

"Thank you." Cate whispered, biting her lip anxiously as the nurse lead her into neo-natal recovery.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." The nurse left the room as Cate stood nervously in the threshold, looking around.

She spotted Lux instantly and crossed the room slowly. Lux was in an incubator, hooked up to more monitors than before with the oxygen tubes taped around her mouth, signaling she had been intubated.

"Hi, baby." Cate whispered, smiling at Lux through her tears. "Mommy's here. I'm right here and you did so great. You were so, so brave, and I'm so proud of you. I'm always going to be proud of you, okay? And I'm always going to be there for you. I love you, Lux. More than anything, and I want you to always remember that, okay? I love you."


	4. To Wish Impossible Things

**Chapter 4- To Wish Impossible Things**

The day after Lux's surgery was the day they were meant to be released but Cate found herself sitting by Lux's crib in the PICU while Laverne and Abby packed up her things.

"Cate?" Cate turned her head at her name as Laverne came over to her, Abby hanging nervously by the door with Cate's hospital bag on her arm. "Visiting hours are almost over. It's time to go."

Cate smiled tiredly. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Abby, good luck with your first day."

"Cate." Laverne placed a hand on her shoulder, squatting down beside her. "You need to come home too. You've got school in the morning. You need to rest."

"Are you kidding me?" Cate looked at her shocked. "I'm not leaving and I'm sure as hell not going back to school until Lux is better."

"Cate, we had a deal. You are to keep up your grades or you're not keeping Lux."

Cate looked at her angrily. "So what? If I skip school or get a bad grade, you're just going to give my daughter away? She's not a toy! You can't just give her back because you don't like my attitude!"

Laverne stood up with Cate, mother and daughter standing off. "Cate, stop overreacting. You can come back after school, but you are coming home with us now and you are going to school tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving her." Cate's voice shook as she looked down at Lux. "You can't make me."

Laverne sighed. "Well I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. You're no longer a patient here, and visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow."

"She's my daughter! Your granddaughter! I'm not leaving."

Laverne pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Cate. Don't argue with me. Say goodbye, and meet us at the car. You have ten minutes."

"You can't make me leave!"

Laverne turned back angrily to face her. "No. I can't make you. But if you don't hold up your part of the deal, I'm not going to hold up mine. How do you expect to support yourself and your sick daughter? Drop out of school, get a job? Now I know you want to stay with Lux and I'm sorry, but you can't. You can come back tomorrow after school."

Cate felt herself crying as she watched her mom and sister walk out of the room, and she turned to look at Lux, smiling through her tears. "Hi baby girl." She whispered, sticking her hand in the incubator and gently stroking Lux's cheek. "Mommy's got to go home for a little while, okay?" As if sensing that Cate was leaving, Lux began to cry. "I know. Shh... It's okay, I know. I don't want to leave either."

Cate covered her mouth with her free hand, trying to stifle her cries. She didn't know it would be this hard; leaving Lux alone. She knew it was coming, but the thought of being separated from Lux for even a night was breaking her heart. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? You won't even notice I'm gone. Everyone's going to take such good care of you, and Mr. Noodles is right here next to you." Cate smiled slightly, referring to the toy Abby had bought and named for Lux. "Mommy's going to be back as soon as I can, Lux. I promise, okay? I love you."

Cate continued to stroke Lux's face gently as the baby began to calm, before reluctantly standing up and walking out of the PICU, covering her mouth and letting the sobs rack her body. Eventually she composed herself and walked towards the car park, climbing into the car angrily and creating an overwhelming level tension.

Cate refused to talk to her mother the entire night or the following morning, only exiting her room for breakfast. Laverne and Abby were waiting there, both stopping their small talk and pasting on a smile for Cate.

Cate looked like hell. She hadn't slept and had spent most of the night calling the hospital to check on Lux, or curled up on her bed crying as she thought about her and Lux's futures.

"I made eggs." Laverne smiled gently at Cate as she watched her daughter pour herself a coffee.

Cate looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her mother never cooked breakfast. She was usually hung over or still drunk from the night before. "I'm not hungry. And I'm already late. I want to go by the hospital before school."

"Cate..." Laverne sighed. "School starts in twenty minutes. I want you to concentrate on your school work, and try to avoid thinking about Lux today. I don't want you to slip up and accidently mention her to someone."

"Because god forbid actually telling people the truth." Cate mumbled.

Laverne ignored the comment, walking past Cate and over to the table where Abby was sitting and pretending not to listen. She dished out Abby more eggs as she spoke to her. "Have you got everything? Books? Pens? Money for lunch?"

Abby nodded and smiled up at her mom, trying to make her feel better. "All set."

Laverne smiled tiredly, kissing Abby's head. "I'm off to work. Cate will drop you home after school." Cate rolled her eyes, knowing she was talking to her. "Have a good day"

Abby waited until they heard the front door close before standing up and walking over to the sink. "You know, you don't have to be such a bitch. She's been trying. Lux doesn't just change your life, Cate."

Cate sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Abby nodded and smiled slightly, shrugging. "It's okay." She paused, looking at Cate. "Come on. There's something you should see."

Cate's forehead furrowed in confusion but she followed Abby up the stairs, stopping in front of the closed study door next to Cate's room. Abby smiled at her nervously, opening the door and allowing Cate to enter.

Cate walked into the room in awe, her eyes automatically filling with happy tears. Sometime over the last couple of days, they had transformed the study into a nursery for Lux. The walls had been painted a pale pink and Lux's name was in wooden flower print letters above a white crib. There was a change table, a rocking chair and a small dresser, each colored coordinated in pale colors. Cate also noticed the draws were filled with clothes for Lux, and there were enough diapers to last a few weeks.

Cate walked over to the crib, touching the wood gently. "You did this?" She whispered, turning to Abby.

Abby shrugged. "I chose the colors. Surprisingly, Harry set most of it up. I think he and mom actually spoke more than two sentences to each other." She smiled slightly, referring to Laverne's latest husband she was currently in the process of getting divorced from.

"This is amazing." Cate whispered, walking over to Abby and wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you."

Abby was taken aback slightly, but eventually hugged her back. She had missed this; being close to her sister. Ever since Cate found out she was pregnant with Lux, she had pushed Abby away. But now that Lux was born, she couldn't help but hope they could salvage at least a little of their strained relationship.

Abby shrugged, pulling back. "Mom set it up. You should thank her." She walked back out of the nursery, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get my bag. I'll meet you in the car."

Cate nodded, picking up a baby blanket that had been folded over the edge of the crib. She traced the embroided lettering smiling. She could see it now. Watching Lux sleep in her crib, feeding her in the rocking chair, changing her at the table, everything. She could see it all. And she couldn't wait to bring Lux home; to be the mother her daughter deserved.


	5. One Of Those Days

**A/N: I am so sorry about my lack of updates! It's exam week at school and I've felt like crap but I'll try to update more regularly. I'll also have another chapter up for Can't Go Back Now and hopefully They'll Never Know and Sweet Child Of Mine tomorrow. Anyhow, hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 5- One Of Those Days**

Cate rushed out of the bathrooms and towards her third class for the day, pushing past people as she did. She was running late, and the fact that she had just spent the last ten minutes talking to Mary and checking on Lux didn't help.

"Miss Cassidy." Cate tried to sneak into the classroom as she teacher's back was turned, and she turned around at her name, sheepishly smiling at her teacher.

"Mrs. Phillips." Cate greeted politely. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was in the bathroom."

Mrs. Phillips frowned as she tried to decide what to do. Cate Cassidy had always been the first student in the classroom at the beginning of the lesson. "Alright, well take a seat."

Cate smiled politely and did as she was asked, slightly angry at herself for being late and losing her usual seat at the front of the class. She slowly made her way to the back, freezing when she spotted the only spare seat was next to none other than Nate Bazile.

"Cate? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Phillips' voice tore Cate out of her thoughts and she spun around quickly, eyes wide.

"I-uh, can I go to the bathroom?" She mumbled, rushing out of the class before Mrs. Phillips could respond.

Cate had no idea what had come over her. Of course she was going to see him. How could she not? But for some reason, Cate didn't know how to act. She felt angry, and hurt and inferior all at the same time. But she couldn't help but also feel something else. After all, he was the father of her child. Her baby girl; her entire world. And without him, she wouldn't be there.

Deciding she couldn't deal with Baze today, Cate grabbed her books and headed to her car, not even thinking as she drove to the hospital.

"Hi, baby." Cate smiled, taking a seat beside the crib and reaching her hand in towards Lux. Lux was awake and wrapped her tiny fingers around one of Cate's. "How are you doing today, huh? Mommy missed you so much."

Cate sat with Lux for the rest of the day, only reluctantly leaving when it was time to pick Abby up.

"Hey." Cate smiled slightly, pulling up next to the curb where Abby was waiting. "How was your day?"

Abby shrugged, smirking slightly. "Not bad. Heard you flipped out during History. Mom's going to be pissed."

"I did not flip out." Cate looked embarrassed, ashamed and angry all at the same time. "Is that what people are saying?"

Abby nodded, slouching in the chair. "There's a few things going around." She laughed, looking at Cate. "Some sophomore told me you're pregnant."

Cate looked horrified causing Abby to look at her apologetically. "Look, it's nothing to worry about. No one knows who you are. No one will even remember after a few days."

Cate sighed, turning her attention back to the road. "Oh yeah." She mumbled. "That's comforting."

They arrived home later than usual after heading by the hospital once again to see Lux. Cate smiled as she watched Abby interacting with her daughter. She had been nervous at first, but when no one was watching, Abby was a completely different person around Lux.

"We're home." Abby called out as she and Cate walked into the house.

Laverne called back from the kitchen and both girls headed in to meet her, exchanging a glance when they noticed Laverne had a half open bottle of wine and a full glass next to her.

"How was your first day?" Laverne stopped drinking and smiled at Abby.

Abby shrugged, grabbing a can of diet coke from the fridge. "Not bad. Pretty much the same as last year." She paused, looking at the obvious tension between Laverne and Cate before walking back out of the room. "I'm going to get started on my homework."

Laverne took a sip of her wine as Abby left the room, looking down before looking at Cate. "How was school?"

Cate shrugged nervously, avoiding her mother's glance. "You know, the usual."

"Oh yeah? What classes did you have?" Laverne nodded.

Again Cate shrugged, growing more nervous. "I-uh, you know, English, Math, Social Studies, same as last year."

"Uh huh." Again Laverne nodded, turning to face Cate. "So how come I got a call from the school saying you cut out after third period?"

Cate bit her lip, looking away sheepishly. "I went to see Lux." She whispered.

"Damn it, Cate!" Laverne yelled, her glass spilling as she placed it down roughly. "We had an agreement!"

"Yeah, we did, but I don't see you holding up your end of the deal either!"

Laverne sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What are you talking about, Cate?"

"How many glasses have you had today, mom?" Cate retaliated, signaling to the wine.

"Cate..." Laverne warned.

"What, mom?" Cate threw her hands up. She was exhausted, and really didn't feel like arguing with her mom once again. "So I left school a little early to go and see my _sick_ daughter. I'm a straight A student, I'm smart, I can catch up. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to go to school for another reason? Of course I wanted to be with Lux, but did you ever even consider that maybe I didn't want to see her father? That I didn't want to sit through six hours lying to people when all I can think about is that my baby is lying in a hospital fighting for her life?"

Laverne stood taken back. She was struggling to deal with the whole situation anyway, but the fact that Cate kept throwing everything back in her face and blaming her only made it harder to be the supporting parent. "I ordered Chinese. It will be here in twenty minutes. Go start your homework."

Laverne didn't look at Cate and Cate instantly felt guilty, nodding and quickly slipping out of the room. She grabbed her school bag from the foyer and slowly walked up the stairs, stopping in front of Lux's nursery. She paused, but eventually pushed open the door and walked inside, closing it behind her and walking over to the rocking chair. She pulled out her books and sat down, rocking gently as she began to write.


	6. Until The Stars Fall From The Sky

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter! I'll have the next one up tomorrow! Please review :)**

**Chapter 6- Until The Stars Fall From The Sky**

Cate smiled at the nurses as she walked through the hospital, sanitizing her hands before she walked over to Lux's crib. "Hi, baby girl." She smiled as Lux stirred at her voice.

She had skipped school once again after realizing she couldn't handle seeing Baze, but she made sure to bring her books with her to the hospital so that she could study.

"Hi, Cate." Mary looked surprised but smiled as she came over to check on Lux. "I didn't expect to see you here yet."

Cate tore her eyes from Lux to smile kindly at Mary. "Yeah, I skipped school."

Mary frowned slightly at Cate's attitude but let it go, turning her attention back to Lux as the baby began to cry and shift in the crib. Cate immediately went to pick her up but Mary stopped her, quickly sanitizing her hands and reaching in to the crib.

Mary gently felt Lux's face, frowning as she gently patted her skin. "She's a bit warm."

Mary quickly took Lux's temperature, attempting to quiet the baby as Cate stood by panicking. "What does that mean? Is she okay?"

Mary quickly pressed the call button for the nurses' station, pushing Cate back as the doctor and nurses came in. "She might be dehydrated, or it could mean she has an infection."

Cate stood frozen, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Dr. Robbins and the nurses run tests on Lux as the baby screamed before pushing her out of the room in a rush.

"Wait!" Cate cried, rushing after them. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and the pain was overwhelming. "What's happening? Where are you taking her?"

Mary turned back and rushed over to Cate, helping her sit in a nearby seat before rubbing her back comfortingly. "Dr. Robbins is going to run some tests and give Lux something to bring her fever down."

Cate hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath. "Cate, I need you to relax right now, okay? You can't do anything for Lux if you get yourself worked up. The doctors are doing their best to help Lux but you need to calm down."

Cate slowly calmed herself while Mary went to check on Lux. She could have sworn time literally stood still. In reality, Mary and Dr. Robbins came out to talk to her after just over an hour.

Mary resumed her spot next to Cate, rubbing her back comfortingly. Cate looked up at Dr. Robbins, her eyes bloodshot and her skin pale. "Is Lux okay?" She whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Cate," Dr. Robbins squatted down in front of Cate, smiling tiredly yet reassuringly. "Lux contracted an infection as a result of the surgery. She's stable, but she's in a very serious condition. We've put her on antibiotics and we'll continue to monitor in the NICU, but the next 36 hours are serious."

Cate felt herself physically shaking and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "But she's okay right? She's going to be okay?"

"We're doing our best." Dr. Robbins sighed. "It might be a good idea to give your mom a call?"

Cate nodded, her tears spilling over. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Robbins shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, no. We can't risk Lux being exposed to any other kind of bacteria. I'll keep you updated on her progress."

Cate didn't respond as Dr. Robbins walked away and she starred straight into space as Mary tried to talk to her. "Cate? Would you like me to call anyone?"

"My-uh-my mom." Cate choked out, nodding to herself.

Mary nodded and smiled at Cate sympathetically before standing up and walking over to the nurses' station. Cate sat frozen in the chair, not knowing what to do. Around her new mothers and fathers were gushing over their baby's and Cate couldn't help but feel jealous. They were all healthy, so why did Lux have to be sick? It wasn't fair, and the guilt was overwhelming.


	7. Face Down In The Right Town

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've been kind of down lately due to a lot of different things so my therapist suggested that my parents taken away my laptop and all access to the outside world. But it's all good. I'm feeling better, I've got my laptop back and school and exams and everything are over for the term so I've got three weeks to concentrate purely on my fanfics :)**

**Oh, and don't worry, Baze will find out about Lux at some point. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, and I don't want it to be too similar to ellsbells10's Blood Is Thicker Than Water (once again, awesome story! I strongly suggest you read it!) so I'm going to wait until she's a little older**

**Chapter 7- Face Down In The Right Town**

Cate stared through the plastic enclosed crib Lux was currently sleeping in, her eyes begging for sleep. After hours of emotional torture, Dr. Robbins had told Cate that Lux was stable and that the antibiotics were working. Despite the rules, the doctor had reluctantly agreed to let Cate sit by Lux's crib in the NICU on the condition that she go through a strict sanitizing routine, not touch Lux and that there was only to be Cate there. Cate, of course, had readily agreed through Laverne was more reluctant.

It was obvious to Cate that Laverne was beginning to regret her decision to let Cate keep Lux. Honestly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Cate knew where she was coming from. Lux's medical bills had required them to take out a second mortgage on the house and even with that, they were struggling. The fact that Cate had been moody and never at school didn't make it any easier on her mother either, although Cate was managing to maintain her GPA. But between Lux being sick and the fact that the family was struggling to stay together only made the decision to keep Lux harder.

Cate, on the other hand, knew she would do anything and everything for her daughter, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. And that is what Cate was doing. Her life used to be so easy; so set; and now, Cate was simply taking each day as it came.

Cate traced her finger over the plastic basinet top, suddenly feeling guilty for even thinking about her life without Lux. She smiled as Lux stirred slightly. The doctors had given her some painkillers on top of the antibiotics to help her feel better seeing as the uncomfortable stress from the infection wasn't doing any good for her heart.

"How's she doing?" Cate turned at Dr. Robbins voice, smiling tiredly as the doctor crossed the room.

"Better." Cate sighed tiredly.

Dr. Robbins nodded, checking over the results from the monitors Lux was hooked up to. "Her fever's down and she seems to be more alert. I'd say the antibiotics are working."

Cate's eyes filled with relieved tears and she nodded, smiling down at Lux. Dr. Robbins watched her for a few seconds, realizing the love and adoration the teenager had for her daughter. "If you want, you can reach in and touch her now. She's stable enough."

Cate looked hesitant, but it was clear she wanted that more than anything. "Are you sure that's okay? She's not going to get sicker."

Dr. Robbins shock her head, smiling reassuringly. "She's stable, and if you take the precautions, she should be fine."

Cate washed her hands five more times than required before hesitantly retaking her seat next to the crib. She looked up at Dr. Robbins; silently asking once again if it was okay; before slowly slipping her hand into the plastic box.

She stroked Lux's cheek gently, choking on tears as she did. Lux's fingers immediately wrapped around Cate's own as Cate took her hand, smiling lovingly at her.

Dr. Robbins watched the two for a few minutes before placing a hand on Cate's shoulder and smiling at her. "I'll be back to check on her later."

Cate nodded, though her attention remained on Lux. "Hi little girl." She smiled at Lux, tears filling her eyes. "You scared me, you know?" She paused, rubbing Lux's tiny hand softly. "You can't do that again, okay? Because I can't lose you."

Cate sat with Lux until the early hours of the following morning, only leaving reluctantly due to the history test she had fourth period. She hadn't studied and Cate couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she walked into class the following day.

"Alright, no talking, no cell phones." The teacher was talking as she placed the booklet facing down on each student's desk. Cate glanced around, noticing that everyone in her class looked different than she did; looked normal. Cate had headed home from the hospital to quickly to shower and change before heading to school. She hadn't slept, and the bags under her bloodshot eyes proved that. She had thrown on sweatpants and an oversized hoody, not even thinking about dressing to impress anyone anymore; her only intention to be comfortable and as quick as she could be. After all, the quicker school was over, the quicker she could get back to Lux. "Alright, you have one hour. You may begin."

Cate flipped open the booklet in front of her, clicking her pen as she read over the first question and quickly began to write. She finished ten minutes before the lesson was over and looked around, realizing she was one of the only ones.

Cate smiled slightly relieved as she laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. She had done the Spanish Inquisition the previous year and couldn't help but be grateful that she was a natural straight-A student and had taken everything in. The last thing she needed was for her GPA to be pulled down by a bad grade on a test she hadn't had the time to study for.

Cate honestly didn't remember falling asleep, but before she knew it, her teacher was shaking her shoulder and her classmates were smirking as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Cate?" The teacher frowned, leaning against the desk in front of Cate's as Cate sat up embarrassed and rushed to pack up her belongings. "Is everything alright?"

Cate nodded and forced a smile, packing her books into her bag hastily. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Mrs. Dane. I didn't get much sleep last night." She handed the teacher her test before pushing past her and rushing out of the room.

Cate basically ran from the classroom, turning out of the room and instantly colliding with someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Watch it!"

Their voices collided and both instinctively froze, Cate stumbling back a few steps to look at him. Baze stood in front of her, his oblivious friends by his side.

"Watch it nerd." One of Baze's friends tore the two back to reality and he pushed past a still frozen Cate, the other friends walking past with him.

Baze hung back for a few seconds, starring at Cate wide-eyed; their expressions matching as neither knew what to say.

"Sorry." Baze finally mumbled, pushing past her and walking after his friends as Cate starred after him.

Cate regained herself once Baze was out of sight. He left her speechless and unable to move, shaky and almost like she forgot how to breathe. He had always done that, but since Lux was born, there was something else accommodating those feelings that Cate couldn't put her finger on.

Baze didn't leave Cate's mind for the rest of the day, and as she sat by Lux's crib watching her daughter sleep, she couldn't help but notice how much she looked like him.

Cate knew it was wrong to keep Baze from knowing about his daughter, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She couldn't risk him refusing Lux; refusing them both. Lux had already gone through so much hurt, and Cate couldn't help but think they would be better off not knowing.


	8. Have A Little Faith In Me

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been trying to figure out where to take this story, because I don't want it to be the same as ellsbells10's Blood Is Thicker Than Water (which is awesome btw!). So anyway, I've decided to go another direction. I want to get past the hospital part quickly, so hopefully I'll wrap it up in a chapter or two, even though the show said Lux was in there until she was three. Baze will still find out about Lux either this chapter or next, but I'm still figuring out where I want that to go. I know for sure that Baze will play a major part in Lux's life, but I'm not sure about him and Cate yet. Anyway, I hope you don't all hate the way I take this story! :)**

**Chapter 8- Have A Little Faith In Me**

Being a single mom still in high school sucked, Cate ruled. Somehow, days had turned into weeks and weeks into months before her eyes, and by the time Lux was six months old, Cate had fallen into a less-than-convenient routine.

She would stop by the hospital on the way to school and again after work until visiting hours were over. Cate had managed to find a job as a waitress at a busy restaurant close to the hospital. She hated it, but she desperately needed the money.

The hospital bills were barely payable, even with the second mortgage Laverne had taken out on the house. Sometimes Cate wondered if it would be easier to just drop out of school, get her GED and get a full-time job, at least until Lux was out of the hospital.

Cate hated herself for thinking it, but sometimes Lux being in the hospital wasn't the worst thing. There was someone to watch her 24/7, clothes, diapers, food, everything Cate would have to handle if she was living at home.

Cate bounced Lux on her lap as she tried to study in the baby playroom, Lux chewing on a teething ring happily. Cate was surprised everyday at the progress her daughter was making. To her relief, Lux had finally begun to gain weight after her latest surgery and was no longer restricted to a sterile area.

Lux was a relatively happy baby even despite the experiences she had had so early in life. She was getting ready to crawling, and Cate found herself prouder than ever. She was even calm when Cate was studying; almost as if she could read her mom's cues, and knew that once she was finished, Cate's full attention would be on her.

"Hi, Cate." Another mother smiled at Cate as she entered the formerly empty playroom, save Cate and Lux, with her almost one year old son. "Hi, Lux."

Cate looked up and smiled. "Hi, Shauna." Cate had quickly become close to the other parents with children in the same wing. They didn't care that Cate was seventeen and still in high school; they had more important things to care about as they all bonded over the fact that they were in the same position.

Cate placed her pen down and picked Lux up, earning a loud giggle from the baby as she carried her over to the soft floor where Shauna and her son were sitting. "Hi, Henry." Cate cooed, placing Lux between her legs and handing her a toy to play with.

Lux grabbed it eagerly, shaking it with fascination as Cate smiled. To Cate, it was almost scary that she could love someone this much.

"How are you doing?" Shauna asked concerned, her attention split between her son and Cate. "David mentioned Lux is scheduled for her final surgery next week."

"Yeah..." Cate nodded nervously, looking down at Lux but smiling as Lux happily chewed the toy in her hands. "It just surreal, you know? She might be coming home in a few weeks."

Shauna nodded understandably. "Just keep reminding yourself of that. You'll go crazy if you think about the surgery."

Cate nodded understandably, kissing Lux's head gently. Lux gurgled loudly as Cate turned her around to look at her, grabbing at Cate's arms as if to get up higher.

Cate smiled, helping her to stand and balancing her as Lux wobbled a little bit, looking around in awe from the new height. Once Lux was over the excitement, Cate placed her back down on the floor before lying down beside her.

Cate watched proudly as Lux rolled around on the ground and pushed herself up on all fours. Cate sat up as she watched her rock back and forth as she tried to make herself crawl, encouraging her.

"Come here, Lux." Cate shifted back to sit a few feet away from Lux, but close enough to motivate Lux to crawl to her.

Lux concentrated as Cate continued to encourage her, grunting slightly with frustration as she tried move. Lux stumbled a little as her body shifted forward for the first time, and Cate watched speechless as Lux stabled herself before slowly repeating the motion and moving forward once again.

Eventually Lux reached Cate and Cate scooped her up in awaiting arms, kissing her proudly and bouncing her excitedly. Lux let out an excited squeal earning a laugh from Cate. "Good girl, Lux!"

Lux laughed excitedly, allowing Cate to clap her hands together and blow raspberries on her stomach.

Cate persuaded the nurses to allow her to stay later than usual with Lux, wanting nothing more than to stay by her side forever, but knowing, at least for now, that she couldn't.

By the time it came time for leave, it was an hour past the time Lux was usually asleep, and almost two hours past visiting hours.

"Bye bye, baby." Cate held Lux close and whispered into her hair, kissing her head a few times as she breathed in the scent. "Mommy was so proud of you today. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Cate placed a final kiss to Lux's head before reluctantly handing her over to Mary. "Say goodbye to mommy." Mary cooed to Lux, both she and Cate waiting for what was coming.

Cate hated leaving Lux. The second she handed her over to one of the nurses, the normally happy baby would instantly start to whimper; her whimpers turning into screeching cries with the further Cate got away from her. Every time Lux cried, Cate wanted to cry with her.

Cate's mood changed the second she walked through the front door, overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol. Laverne had started drinking again a couple of months ago, and Cate hated leaving Abby alone with her for so long.

"Hey." Cate smiled tiredly at Abby who was sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Lux had brought the two of them back together; it was like they were closer than ever since before Lux's conception. "How's Lux?"

"She crawled today." Cate beamed proudly, collapsing on the couch next to Abby as the redhead sat up to make room. "For the first time. It was only a few feet, but it was amazing. Mary said most babies don't start crawling till their seventh month, so Lux is a genius."

Abby laughed at Cate's excitement, though she had to admit she was proud herself. "She must get that from her father."

Cate hated any mention of Lux's father, especially considering both Laverne and Abby still thought Dewey Johnson was the father. She pasted on a smile back and stuck out her tongue jokingly, ignoring the comment.

"How's mom?" Cate asked after a few minutes of silence.

Abby shrugged, nodding towards the kitchen. "See for yourself. She's been in there since I got home." She thought for a minute, her tone slightly bitter. "I'm pretty sure she finished her second bottle almost an hour ago."

Cate nodded sympathetically at Abby before standing up and making her way to the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway, watching as her mother leant over the counter, a half-drunk glass of wine, an open bottle and an open letter in front of her.

"I'm home." Cate broke the silence, though Laverne barely looked up.

"You're late." It was almost unbelievable how sober Laverne seemed considering the amount of alcohol in her system.

Cate nodded, walking over to the sink and getting herself a glass of water. "Yeah, I stayed late with Lux."

"What about your homework?"

"I finished it at the hospital."

The tension was almost unbearable between the two, but neither made any movement to break it. "Did you eat?"

Cate nodded, despite the fact that she hadn't; she wasn't about to admit that to her mother and get another lecture about looking after herself as well as Lux. "Lux crawled today."

"Really?" Cate couldn't tell if Laverne's tone was sarcastic or happy. "The bank sent another past-due notice." Laverne used the same tone Cate had. "Next one, we lose the house."

Cate watched as Laverne emptied off the last of her glass before proceeding to pour herself another one. "What? But I thought we were up-to-date with the mortgage payments."

"Apparently not." Laverne replied sarcastically. "Lux's hospital bills have taken priority."

Cate found herself getting defensive at the remark, and mumbled to herself. "And apparently your drinking."

"Excuse me?" Laverne had clearly heard what Cate said. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I am your mother!"

"Yeah, and I'm Lux's. Don't talk about my daughter like she's just some huge burden to you rather than your own grandchild!"

Laverne took a few deep breaths to keep herself from losing it before talking surprisingly calmly. "I know that she's your daughter and you love her; of course I do too; but I can't keep pretending that she isn't driving this family into the ground financially. We could lose the house, Cate."

Cate felt her eyes filling with tears and she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "So what do you want me to do?"

Laverne sighed. "We can't keep supporting Lux by ourselves. I want you to talk to Dewey and let him know he has a responsibility to his daughter. If he won't help, I'll talk to his parents."

"What?" Cate was in shock. "No, mom, I can't." She rushed, shaking her head rapidly to enforce her words.

"Well then you sure as hell better come up with another idea, because I am not letting your mistakes be the reason we become homeless."


	9. What Can I Say

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long! But I seriously, seriously recommend you listen to "Danny's Song" by Kenny Loggins and Messina while reading this chapter because I couldn't help but think about Cate and Lux in this story as I listened to it! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9- What Can I Say**

Laverne's words hadn't left Cate's mind once as she held her daughter close in her lap, watching as Lux played contently with her current favorite toy although she was supposed to be doing her latest social studies essay.

She found herself angry at first; how dare Cate call Lux a mistake and blame her for their money problems. Sure, she wasn't planned but Lux was sure as hell wanted, and if her mother had spent a half of the money she spent on alcohol, on the bills, then maybe the situation wouldn't be as bad.

The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized her mom had a point. As much as she loved Lux, she knew logically that her hospital bills were taking their toll on her family.

Cate sighed, brushing back her hair from her face as she smiled sadly at Lux. "What do you think, baby? Do you want to meet your dad?"

Lux laughed loudly and shook her toy up and down in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Cate couldn't help but smile, holding a kiss to Lux's hair as she mumbled. "How could anyone not love you?"

That was her greatest fear; that Baze would reject Lux. She didn't care about how he treated her anymore, but she couldn't bare if he hurt Lux.

The fear didn't leave Cate's mind for even a second as she debated the best way to talk to Baze. How were you meant to tell someone, who had already rejected you when you told him you were pregnant nonetheless, that you had his kid and kept her from him?

Cate's hand was literally shaking as she knocked on the front door of Baze's house, and she strongly debated sprinting back to her car before he saw her.

Before she could however, the door was thrown open and Baze's expression quickly changed from happy to confused to annoyed. "Cate? What are you doing here?"

Cate looked past him and for the first time noticed the house was full of teenagers, most of them Cate recognized as football jocks and cheerleaders. She looked back down the driveway and took in the amount of cars, wanting to hit herself for not taking notice of them earlier.

"This was a mistake..." Cate mumbled, turning around.

On instinct, Baze grabbed her arm before she could leave and turned her around. Cate pulled away and folded her arms across her chest protectively, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" He tried again, slightly calmer.

"I need to talk to you." Cate voice was only slightly louder than a whisper as she looked past him and into the house again, embarrassed. "In private."

"I'm bus-" Baze started but was interrupted as a blonde girl came up behind him, basically groping him as she glared at Cate.

"This is a _private_ party." The girl; Cate recognized as none other than head cheerleader and bitch Jessica Davis; deliberately groped her arms across Baze's chest seductively as she glared at Cate.

Cate blushed furiously and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, turning around. "This was a bad idea..."

Baze paused for a second before pushing Jessica off of himself and pushing past her to follow Cate. "Baze, just let her go!" Jessica pouted angrily as Baze ignored her and rushed after Cate.

He met up with her half-way down the driveway and grabbed her arm to stop her moving. Cate turned her head away from him and sniffled, using her free arm to quickly wipe away her tears.

"You're crying." Baze acknowledged shocked.

Cate pulled her arm around from Baze and turned away from him further, but didn't make any movement to run again.

When Cate didn't say anything, Baze tried again. "What are you doing here?" He frowned, confused. "How do you even know where I live?"

Cate rolled her eyes. "You're the starting quarter back, everyone knows where you live."

"Well what are you doing here?" He rubbed his head nervously. "It's not exactly your crowd..."

Cate found herself getting even more angry and embarrassed as Baze once again rubbed in the fact that she wasn't popular. "Look, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here." She drew in a shaky breath, dreading the words she was about to say. "I need your help."

Baze looked both confused and shocked at the confession; Cate Cassidy never asked for help, especially not from him.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Baze glanced back towards the house before turning to Cate and shrugging okay. "You remember last year... At Winter Formal." Cate spoke as if it was obvious; Baze, however, looked confused. "When we slept together!" She whispered loudly, rolling her eyes.

Baze looked around embarrassed and Cate couldn't help but feel even more hurt that he was that determined to keep his friends from finding out. When he was sure no one was around to hear, Baze sighed. "Look, Cate, that was a mistake. We were drunk, and it was over a year ago. Get over it."

Cate turned her hurt into anger, finding herself becoming more and more frustrated. "I am over it! Trust me, I wouldn't be bringing it up but I need your help." She paused, looking at Baze completely seriously. "Your daughter needs you."

Baze paled, struggling to find words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you I got pregnant." She whispered, crossing her arms across herself protectively.

Baze didn't say anything as he starred at Cate in shock. Eventually he turned away from her as the realization him and ran a hand through his hair. After a few minutes he turned back to Cate, feeling slightly guilty when he realized she was crying silently. "So, what? Did you take care of it?"

Cate bit back an angry response, simply shaking her head. "I kept her. Lux."

"Lux?"

Cate nodded, smiling involuntarily whenever her daughter was mentioned. "That's her name?"

Baze took a few moments to take in the new information. "Where is she?" He finally asked.

"Uh... she's in the hospital. She was born with this heart thing. A hole. She has to have a bunch of surgeries to fix it."

Baze looked shocked, paling a little. "Is she okay?" He finally asked.

Cate nodded slowly. "She will be." She ran a hand through her hair, pausing nervously. "That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Cate paused again, trying to figure out what to say. "Look I don't expect you to be in Lux's life. I know you don't even want to acknowledge she exists, and I promise that I will never ask for anything from you ever again; Lux and I, we'll stay out of your life for good, but I need- the hospital bills, they're piling up, and I can't- we can't-"

"You need money?" Baze finished for her, watching Cate blush furiously as she nodded.

"Just enough to cover Lux's surgery." Cate rushed out. "I'll never ask for child support, or expect you to be in Lux's life, or ask anything from you again."

Baze ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do. "Why'd you keep her if you couldn't support her?" He asked without thinking.

"It's not like I expected her to have a heart defect!" Cate basically yelled, before slowly calming herself, her tone full of anger. "I should have known better than to ask for anything from you."

With those words, Cate turned around and rushed to her car, barely managing to suppress her tears. Baze just watched her leave, not sure what else to do.

Cate drove on autopilot to the hospital, finding herself finally breaking down the second she spotted Lux. She couldn't help but feel grateful there were no other parents in the room and that the nurses knew her well enough as to when to leave her alone.

After a while, Cate calmed herself but she didn't leave Lux's side. She leaned over the crib and simply watched her daughter as she slept or squirmed or made any other movement, gently stroking her tiny hand.

"Hi."

Baze stood nervously at the entrance to the room, hands shoved in his back pockets as he tried to avoid the curious glances from the other parents in the room.

Cate turned around at the sound, standing up surprised when she saw who it was. "Hi."

Cate glanced at the other parents in the room and they seemed to take the hint, each quickly heading off in their own direction.

"What are you doing here?" Cate's tone was defensive, but Baze could hardly blame her.

Baze shrugged nervously, his eyes wide as he fully took in the room. "I, um, I just wanted to know if I could see her?"

Baze looked like he was going to be sick as he shrugged slightly again, trying to find more words. Cate was surprised but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah. Sure."

Baze hesitated before shifting into the room, looking around as he tried to spot his daughter. Cate nodded toward the crib, folding her arms across herself anxiously. "She's right here."

Baze stopped and starred at the crib, his eyes wide as he subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. Eventually he broke into a nervous smiling, tilting his head toward Lux as the baby looked around curiously. "She sort of looks like me."

Cate smiled, nodding in agreement. "She's got your eyes."

"Can I hold her?" Baze questioned nervously, never taking his eyes off of Lux.

Cate broke into a smile and she nodded. "Yeah."

Baze watched nervously as Cate lifted Lux out of the crib and positioned her with ease. She held the baby out to Baze who hesitantly held out his own arms, making Cate laughed slightly at his nervousness. "Don't worry. She won't break." She smiled slightly as Baze starred down at Lux, who despite the awkward positioning in his arms, seemed quite content.

Baze nervously took a seat where Cate had been sitting and watched Lux in awe, Cate unable to hide her smile as she watched the two of them.

Baze swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, taking his eyes off of Lux for a second to look up at Cate. "I, uh, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. You kind of caught me off guard."

Cate nodded seriously, forcing a small smile. "It's okay."

Baze looked back down at Lux and shifted her nervously so that he could reach into his pocket. Cate momentarily freaked out, moving forward to make sure Lux was supported. She stood back after she was sure Lux was stable, relaxing a little more when Lux let out an excited squeal.

Cate frowned confused when Baze handed her an envelope, and she raised an eyebrow as she opened it curiously. "What's this?"

Baze shrugged half-heartedly, turning his attention back to Lux. "You said you needed help. It should cover the hospital bills."

Cate's eyes grew wide as she looked at the check, temporarily losing her voice. "Where did you get this?"

"I emptied my savings." Baze shrugged casually. "My grandfather left me some money when he died."

Cate didn't know how to react. Baze's savings were more than all of Lux's hospital bills combined. "Baze... I can't accept this." 

"Cate, I want to help. She's my kid too."

Cate smile through relieved tears, nodding as both she and Baze watched Lux stared happily back at them.


	10. With Or Without You

**Chapter 10- With Or Without You**

Cate couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she packed her school bag and made her way out to the car park. Despite the fact that Lux's final surgery was scheduled for this afternoon, Cate had gone to school in hopes of catching Baze.

She spotted him easily; as per usual, he was the center of attention as he and his friends headed towards the football oval.

He looked up and met Cate's gaze, speaking to his friends quickly before jogging over to Cate, ignoring the confused slurs coming from his friends.

"Hey."

Cate couldn't help but blush. "Hey."

"How's Lux?" Baze lowered his voice slightly, acknowledging the fact that his friends, along with the cheerleading squad had stopped. It wasn't every day the popular quarterback went out of his way to talk to a geek.

Cate smiled sincerely. "She's good. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." For some reason, it was harder than she thought to tell Baze that Lux had her final surgery scheduled that afternoon.

"Yeah, me too. I, uh, I talked to my parents." Baze shrugged, forcing a nervous laugh. "They freaked out. They want the baby to have a paternity test to see if she's mine. They got lawyers and everything."

Cate folded her arms across her chest defensively, her tone frustrated. "Well what do you think?"

Baze shrugged nervously. "I want to do the right thing, you know. But my parents- Look, if she's mine, my parents will pay support and stuff..."

"_If_ she's yours?" Cate's expression flashed from disappointment to angry and she turned to walk away, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

"Cate, come on!" Baze ran a few steps to catch up to her, grabbing her arm gently to stop her from moving. "What do you want me to do?"

Cate avoided eye contact, crossing her arms across her chest protectively. "I knew you would do this. I don't know why I ever trusted you."

"Cate, give me a break." Baze couldn't help but be frustrated; it wasn't his choice.

"I told you not to get involved if you weren't going to be there for her!" Cate yelled at him angrily, stepping closer to him and getting in his face. She was angry, but more than that she felt betrayed; not for herself, but for Lux.

Baze ignored the growing crowd around them. "I want to be there for her!" He stepped closer to Cate, lowering his voice to keep from everyone around them hearing. "If she's mine I'm going to be there for her, but my parents... Just let me take the test. If you're so sure Lux is mine, then let me prove it to them."

Cate ran a hand through her hair, quickly wiping away a loose tear. "Fine. Tell your parents you can do the test. But it will have to wait. _Your_ daughter is scheduled for her final surgery tonight."

Baze stood in shock as Cate walked away. He had no idea why, but for some reason, the thought of his daughter being cut open was enough to make him feel physically sick. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and he had only met the baby once. Hell, he didn't even know if she was really his.

Cate bounced Lux close against herself, smiling through tears as Lux laughed. The doctor was expected to come and collect Lux any minute, and Cate was trying to savor every last second with her daughter.

"She sounds like you when she laughs."

Cate turned around as she held Lux closely, her eyes widening when she saw Baze. Instinctively she held Lux closer, kissing her head.

"What are you doing here? I told you the test would have to wait."

Baze nodded, coming closer and smiling at Lux. "I know. I wanted to be here for Lux."

Cate looked down at Lux, surprised when the baby laughed as Baze pulled a face. Lux was usually a happy baby, but she could always sense when she was about to go into surgery; she would grow clingy and grumpy, and Cate was usually the only one she would respond to.

"Why?" Cate was still shocked, and she almost wanted to pull Lux's hand away from Baze as he shook it playfully.

Baze looked up, meeting Cate's gaze. "Because she's my daughter."

Cate nodded, her eyes filling with more tears as she smiled. "She is." She whispered.

Baze smiled, holding his hands out. "Can I hold her?"

Cate looked reluctant, trying to read Lux. The last thing she wanted was for Lux to start screaming the second she handed her over, and for Baze to freak out. "She's kind of testy today..."

Baze smirked, gently taking Lux from Cate's arms anyway. "Like her mom."

Cate was offended at first, but when she noticed he was only joking, she smiled. Baze turned his attention to Lux, balancing her carefully. He was still trying to wrap his mind around this whole baby thing, but the one thing he did know, was that having his daughter in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

Cate held her breath, watching nervously as she waited for Lux to start bawling. Lux, on the other hand, had other plans. She looked up interested in Baze and playfully pulled her slobber-covered fingers out of her mouth to reach up and touch Baze face. Baze squirmed jokingly, scrunching up his face in disgust which only caused Lux to laugh hysterically and do it again.

"Cate?" Cate turned around at Mary's voice, paling slightly as she subconsciously took Lux out of Baze's arms and held her as close as she could. Baze sensed her discomfort and shifted closer to the both of them, his hand gently playing with Lux's sock-covered toes. "I'm going to take Lux for her surgery now, okay?"

Cate nodded, rocking Lux gently as she looked down at her. "Hi baby girl." Cate whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she smiled at Lux in her arms. "You're going to go for your surgery now, okay? But you're going to be fine. I promise you. This is going to make you better, and then you can come home, okay?" Cate whispered, her voice cracking. She held her lips to Lux's head, kissing her as she whispered. "Mommy's going to be right here waiting for you." She looked up, locking eyes with Baze. "Daddy too. I love you, Lux."

Baze watched as Cate handed Lux over to Mary, nervously hanging back. He had no idea what to do to comfort her, and when she began to cry, it only made him more nervous. Cate, however, didn't care. Instinctively she brushed her fingers against Baze's, and Baze looked shocked at first but slowly ran his hand up her arm and turned her towards him. Cate didn't need to be told twice and fell against his body, arms up around her chest as he wrapped his around her back, holding her tightly as she cried.


	11. Here Goes Something

**A/N: I am so sorry I've taken this long to update! Especially red lighting! But my finals just started and I've still got two more to go. I promise next chapter Lux will go home and I'll try and update as quickly as possible :)**

**Chapter 11- Here Goes Something**

Baze and Cate sat on either side of the hospital crib, leaning against it as they looked in. Lux had come out of surgery a few hours ago, and her parents had yet to leave her side, despite it being the early hours of the morning.

"How long does this usually take?" Baze shifted his gaze up to Cate, noticing how exhausted she actually looked. He had noticed a bit over the last couple of months; she hardly ever put any effort into her appearance, and there were always dark bags under her eyes; but the information about Lux he had received in the last couple of days made sense.

Cate looked up tiredly, confused. "Until she wakes up?" Baze nodded and Cate shifted her gaze back down to Lux, gently stroking her arm and cautiously avoiding the IV sticking in her small hand. "Could be hours. We don't really know. Just have to wait until the anesthesia wears off."

Baze nodded, letting the silence resume before he apologized cautiously. "Cate… I'm sorry. You know, that I wasn't here for her before. If I had known… I would have been."

Cate nodded, smiling slightly. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She looked down at Lux, pausing. "I just… I didn't want anyone to hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Baze protested, interrupting.

"No, I know. I just- I didn't know if I could rely on you to be a father. I mean, you're sixteen! We both are, and it was hard enough for me. I just thought it would be easier; you not knowing. I don't want you to be in Lux's life if you're not going to be there for her."

Baze nodded, not knowing what else to say. He understood where Cate was coming from, but every time he looked at Lux, he couldn't help but feel angry that he had missed six months of her life. "I had a right to know."

"I know." Cate frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Baze seemed to accept her apology, not feeling to need to stir up anything else. He looked down at Lux before reluctantly sighing. "I should go. My parents are most likely freaking out."

Cate smiled sympathetically, watching as Baze looked down at Lux unsure. "You can touch her. It's okay." She assured him, finding his nervous side slightly cute.

Baze hesitated but eventually bent over the crib, lightly kissing Lux's forehead. "I'll see you later, kiddo." He whispered.

Cate stood up as Baze did, both awkwardly looking at each other. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

Baze nodded, smiling slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, uh, can you call me when she wakes up?"

Cate smiled and nodded, watching as he looked down at Lux once again before reluctantly leaving the room. Cate smiled, sitting back down and taking Lux's tiny hand in her own, stroking it gently. "Well what do you think, babe? Your dad, he's a pretty good guy."

Baze tried to be as quiet as he could be as he opened the front door and walked into the house. He knew his parents would kill him if they found him sneaking in, although it wouldn't be the first time. But for some reason, Baze found himself more worried about this time than if he had simply been hanging out with his friends or at a party or with a girl. His parents were really not open to the idea of him having a kid.

The light in the lounge room flicked on as Baze crept past it and he turned around slowly, his expression that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Baze ran a hand through his hair nervously, forcing a smile. "Hey, dad."

"Are you drunk?" Jack came over to where Baze was standing, looking him over.

Baze looked confused. "What? No." He slurred, and it hit him that maybe he was more exhausted than he had let on.

"It's three am! Where were you?" Jack looked pissed and Baze shrunk a little under his stare.

Baze tried to shrug it off, smiling nervously. "I, uh, I was hanging out with some of the guys from the team. Lost track of time."

Baze knew the mention of football would be the only thing to get his dad to go easier on him. Surprisingly, it worked. "Go to bed." His tone was still angry, but Baze knew it would be a lot worse had he mentioned Cate and Lux. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Not a word to your mother."

"Thanks, dad."

Baze made his way past Jack and up the stairs to his room, slightly surprised at how easily he'd been let off. Usually his dad would at least gave him some sort of lecture about how partying would have a negative effect on his game.

Baze sighed, not bothering to change out of his clothes as he collapsed on his bed.

The shrill ring of his phone woke him a few hours later and he contemplated ignoring it until he saw who it was.

After quickly talking with Cate and being assured that Lux was awake and okay, Baze pulled himself out of bed and hesitantly headed downstairs.

"Hey, mom." Baze obediently kissed his mother's cheek as he walked into the kitchen.

Ellen smiled at him, and uncharacteristically, Jack looked up from his paper to acknowledge Baze as well. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Baze shrugged, leaning against the counter and picking at the breakfast his mother was preparing for him.

"Do you have any plans for today? Your father and I were just discussing him maybe taking you out to work on your passing."

Baze looked up between his parents surprised, before suddenly finding the bacon he was currently eating incredibly interesting. "Actually, I was going to go see Lux."

"Lux?" Ellen frowned in confusion. "I thought you were dating Susan."

Baze stifled a laugh at the mention of his latest hook up. "No, mom, Susan and I are history."

Ellen smiled at her son; it always surprised her how many girls he actually went through. "Well then who's this Lux?"

"My, uh, my daughter." Baze mumbled nervously, preparing himself for his parents reactions.

Ellen paled, her features tightening before she brushed aside the remark. Jack set his jaw, staring at Baze seriously. "You took the paternity test?"

Baze shrugged nervously. "No, I mean, not yet. I will, but she just woke up and Cate didn't want to do it before her surgery."

"Surgery?" Ellen looked up, both confused and concerned.

"Cate's the mother?" Jack asked consecutively, brushing off the surgery comment. Baze nodded, waiting for his father to continue. "And the baby is healthy enough to do the test?" Again, Baze shrugged and nodded. "I'll talk to my lawyer and then we're going to the hospital. I want that test done today."

Without another word, Jack stood up and walked to his office, leaving Baze and Ellen alone.

"Surgery?" Ellen questioned again, this time more concerned.

Baze smiled sadly and nodded, rubbing his head nervously. "Yeah, uh, heart surgery. Cate said she was born with some kind of defect. That she had to have a bunch of surgeries to fix it. Yesterday was hopefully her last one before she can come home."

Ellen nodded, not making eye contact. "Is she okay? The baby?"

Baze shrugged but nodded. "I hope so." His statement was both honest and uncharacteristic causing Ellen to look up at him surprised.

Baze simply bent down and kissed her cheek before making his way out of the room, leaving Ellen to wonder if maybe her teenage son having a child wasn't such a terrible thing.

Cate rocked Lux gently in her arms as the baby stared up at her in content, mother and daughter simply watching each other. After almost 36 excruciating hours, Cate had finally been able to pick Lux up and it never seized to amaze her how amazing it felt to have Lux in her arms.

"Hey."

Cate looked up at Baze's voice, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed he wasn't alone. "Hey..." She whispered back, instinctively holding Lux closer.

Baze ignored his parents and the lawyer they had brought with them for a minute and shifted closer to Cate and Lux, bending down beside the rocking chair to take a look at his daughter.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered, smiling. It surprised him how fast he'd fallen for the baby.

"Baze..." Cate questioned nervously, and he knew she was referring to the adults watching them from the threshold.

"I'm sorry." Baze frowned both sheepishly and apologetically. "I couldn't stop them." He nodded down at Lux. "Is it okay for them to meet her?"

Cate nodded nervously, turning her attention back to her daughter as she cautiously stood up. The doctors had warned her to be extra careful to avoid Lux's bandaged chest under all circumstances, and she still had an IV attached to her hand for fluids seeing as Cate wouldn't be able to feed her for a few days.

Baze stood back up and signaled for his parents to join them. Ellen approached them first, holding her hand shakily over her mouth as she looked down at Lux. "Oh, Nate, she looks like you." She whispered.

Jack came over and joined them, placing a hand on Ellen's back to bring her back to reality. "I want that paternity test done now."

"Dad..."

Jack ignored him, turning to Cate. "Who's the doctor in charge?"

Cate instinctively held Lux closer, finding herself intimated by the cold male. "Uh, Dr. Robbins."

Jack left the room without another word, leaving Cate, Baze, Ellen and Lux in an awkward silence. Ellen looked up at Cate, meeting her gaze as she held out her arms slowly. "Can I..."

Cate looked hesitant but forced a small smile and carefully shifted Lux over to Ellen's arms. Lux began to cry and Cate reached out to hold her, but Ellen rocked Lux expertly, calming her instantly.

Cate watched them, both surprised and slightly jealous. It usually took Cate at least a few minutes to calm Lux when she started to cry; she couldn't help but feel like a bad mother as she watched Ellen do it instantly.

"How'd you do that?" Baze asked curiously, watching his mom smile at Lux.

Ellen smiled. "Years of practice."

A comfortable silence overcame the room as the three of them simply watched Lux. Baze looked up at his mom to grasp her reaction, smiling when he saw the love clear on her face. He knew the second she saw her granddaughter, Ellen wouldn't be able to let her go.

Jack and his lawyer emerged a few minutes later, Dr. Robbins in tow. Cate instinctively reached out for Lux, and Ellen handed her over without protest, sensing the young mother's nervousness.

"Cate, is this okay with you?" Dr. Robbins asked kindly as he held up the paperwork that Jack's lawyer had given him, hesitant of Jack's intentions.

Cate simply nodded, biting her lip nervously. Dr. Robbins quickly organized the kit and took a few swabs from Baze before doing the same for Lux.

The room was silent but there was a thick layer of tension over them as Dr. Robbins sealed the test and left the room.

"Ellen, Nate, let's go." Jack ordered a second later, his tone low but firm.

Ellen followed Jack after one final glance at Lux, leaving Baze, Lux and Cate in an uncomfortable silence.

"You can go." Cate forced a tight smile. "It's okay."

"I would stay..." Baze started awkwardly, signalling toward the door his parents had just left from. "It's just..."

"You're parents." Cate finished for him, nodding. "I get it. It's okay."

Baze nodded, looking between Cate and Lux quickly, almost as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to say it. "I guess I'll see you later."

Cate nodded and smiled politely. "Bye."

Baze looked down at Lux, smiling slightly. "Bye, Lux." He looked back up at Cate, awkwardly hesitating. "See you, Cate."

Cate watched as Baze left the room without another word, slowly sitting back down. She had been more worried about Baze not being there for Lux; she hadn't even considered that someone might keep him from being there.


	12. Add My Effort

**Chapter 12- Add My Effort**

"You can move faster, dear." Mary smirked slightly, placing a hand on Cate's back and pushing her forward gently. "Lux won't break."

Cate blushed, slightly embarrassed, but honestly had no intention of walking any faster. She held Lux firmly in her arms, making sure to avoid her still-healing scars on her chest, as she walked towards her mom's car. Laverne had let her borrow it for the weekend seeing as she was going away, and Cate ignored her anger about Laverne not being there, figuring at least she would be bringing Lux home to a few nights of peace.

Mary opened Laverne's car for Cate, opening the back door where she had set up the car seat for Lux. Cate carefully slipped a sleeping Lux into the car seat, fiddling to make sure she was comfortable. Mary watched amused for a few moments before stepping in.

"See this?" Mary held up one of the buckles and Cate nodded, watching closely and mentally taking notes. "You've got to make sure she's buckled in properly. Slip the buckles through here, put it together, and when you here the clicks, it's done up properly."

Cate double checked and triple checked to make sure Lux was okay before gently closing the back door and turning her attention to Mary. Mary had been with the two of them since day one, and Cate had wanted to say goodbye in private rather than in the goodbye party the NICU wing had thrown for Lux.

"Mary..." Cate started, smiling as her eyes filled with happy tears. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Mary simply smiled, hugging Cate in response. "Just take good care of that beautiful little girl of yours."

Cate smiled and nodded, glancing at Lux quickly. "Thank you." She repeated.

Mary nodded and smiled, opening the door for Cate and watching as she climbed in. "Don't be a stranger."

Cate watched as Mary walked back into the hospital before turning in her seat to check on Lux once again. She sat in the driver's seat for ten minutes before she finally worked up enough courage to turn on the car, turning in her seat a second later to make sure Lux was still okay.

The usual ten minute drive between the hospital and Cate's house took well over an hour, with Cate pulling over at every block to check on Lux. When she finally pulled into the driveway, Abby came out to meet them.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Abby continued before Cate could answer, opening the back door and lifting Lux out of the car seat despite Cate's protests. "Hi, Lux!"

Lux stirred and whimpered slightly, about to start crying as Cate lifted her out of Abby's arms and shushed her lovingly.

Lux calmed after a few minutes and looked around curiously, gurgling happily as Cate cooed at her.

"Wow." Abby acknowledged, sincerely surprised. Sure, she had seen Cate interact with Lux on multiple occasions before, but she was only just realizing her sister acted like a mom. "You're like a modern day mom."

Cate looked over at Abby and smiled sincerely, proud of the compliment. Abby grabbed Lux's bag out of the boot of the car and followed Cate towards the house, rolling her eyes at the speed Cate was walking.

"Welcome home, baby."

Cate placed a kiss to Lux's forehead, closing her eyes and breathing in Lux's scent. She honestly felt like she had been waiting for this day her entire life, and now that it was here, Cate felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Of course, that was accompanied with even more worry and stress, but Cate didn't care. Lux was worth it.

Cate carried Lux through each of the rooms, giving her a tour of the house before they made their way to Cate's room; their room.

Cate had reluctantly accepted more money from Baze to buy baby supplies for Lux, on the basis that it was only a loan and that she would pay back every penny. That, of course, meant getting a job. Cate still had no idea how she was going to finish high school, go to college, maintain a job and raise a kid at the same time, but she pushed aside her worries when she opened the bedroom door.

Cate had gotten rid of most of her things in order to make room for Lux's possessions. Although she still kept her double bed, it was pushed into a corner to make room for Lux's crib, changing table, dresser and a rocking chair. Cate's desk was the only thing of hers still remaining, besides her built in closet and bed, and it didn't go unnoticed to Cate the amount of school work she still had to finish.

Cate smiled down at Lux, kissing her forehead gently as she looked around the room. After a few minutes, she went to place Lux down in the crib only to have Lux start to cry the second she did. After almost ten minutes of hopeless rocking, Cate decided to try something else.

"What's wrong, Lux?" Cate cooed, rocking Lux gently. "Are you hungry?"

Cate took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, balancing Lux one-handed as she undid her top and tried to get Lux to nurse. After three failed attempts, Cate gave up on that idea and stood up to resume rocking Lux, racking her brain for another reason why her daughter was screaming her head off.

"Do you need to be changed?" Cate carried Lux over to the changing table, gently laying her down. "Yeah, let's try that, huh?"

Cate grabbed a diaper off of the pile and set it beside Lux, cooing soothingly at her daughter as she gently unbuttoned Lux's onesie. Lux was still extremely small for her age, and despite being taught and having no problem while at the hospital, Cate was nervous about changing her. Cate undid Lux's diaper and removed it carefully; it didn't need to be changed, but Cate didn't know what to do. It took longer than usual to change Lux, both from the fact that Cate was nervous, and that Lux's screams and moving around made it harder.

"Please stop crying, Lux." Cate begged, picking Lux back up and bouncing her as she rocked.

Lux continued to cry, and when she didn't look like she was going to give up any time soon half an hour later, Cate began to panic. "Please, baby, come on. You're okay. Please stop crying. Mommy doesn't know what to do."

"Cate?" Baze pushed open Cate's bedroom door after he heard a tearful mumble telling him to enter.

A second later, Lux was thrust into his arms and Cate collapsed on the end of her bed, Cate's cries matching Lux's.

"She won't stop." Cate sobbed helplessly. "I've tried everything. I fed her, I changed her, I burped her, I bathed her, but she just keeps screaming."

Baze looked between Cate and Lux, his eyes wide. He had no idea what to do. Why would Cate call him of all people? "What about your mom?"

"She went away for the weekend with her new boyfriend." Cate almost whined, her tone desperate. "I'm a terrible mom!"

Baze would have laughed had it not been for the screaming baby in his arms. "Maybe she's hungry?" Baze offered lamely.

"I tried feeding her!" Cate sobbed before sitting up alarmingly, panicking. "What if something's wrong? What if I did something?"

Baze kept his attention on Lux, awkwardly bouncing her as he tried to get her to calm. To be honest, Baze couldn't help but worry that something was wrong as well. "Don't you have like a book or something?" Baze shrugged after a few moments.

Cate looked up with a look of realization, jumping up and racing out of the room a second later. Baze watched her leave, freaking out as he switched his attention between Lux and the door. "Cate?"

Cate came back in a few moments later, book in hand as she flipped through it, determined. "Maybe she's just tired?" Cate asked after a few moments of reading, finding no other reason. "I don't know. Does she look tired?"

"Wouldn't she just sleep if that was it?" It was a legitimate question, but the question only panicked Cate more.

Cate flipped through the book furiously, not noticing as Baze gently placed Lux down in the crib. Lux continued to cry, but her screaming dulled slightly and Cate looked up surprised.

Baze took the book out of her hands, flipping through it. "... The book says to just let her cry herself to sleep."

He took a seat on the edge of Cate's bed, Cate reluctantly following his cue. Cate tapped her knees nervously, biting her nails as she stared at the crib. Baze couldn't help but smirk slightly, gently stilling her tapping with his hand on her knee.

It took another half an hour, but Lux eventually cried herself to sleep and both Cate and Baze were exhausted yet relieved.

"We got the results back." Baze started nervously, breaking the silence. "I, uh, you were right. She's mine."

Cate nodded, a small smile on her face as she turned her attention from Lux to Baze. "I know." She said simply, but her words held no "I told you so" tone. "How did your parents take it?"

"My mom cried." Baze shrugged sheepishly, feeling guilty. "And my dad left for a few hours, but they agreed to support Lux financially, and they want to know their granddaughter. My mom's already started on a room for her."

"Oh, Baze, I don't know..." Cate spoke instinctively, not at all comfortable with being separated from Lux, even if it was for her daughter to spend time with her dad.

"I know you don't really know us, but I am her dad, Cate... You know, I mean I want to be in her life. I want her to know me."

Cate nodded, smiling reassuringly but her mind was still set, even if she wasn't going to let Baze know that. "She will."

Baze smiled, and it was clear he was relieved. "So, uh, what are you going to do? I mean, with school?"

Cate shrugged, letting out a deep breath. "There's a day care around the corner from my mom's work. She agreed to drop Lux off in the mornings and pick her up in the afternoons. I need to find a job to pay for it though."

"Oh." Baze said awkwardly, shrugging nervously. "Well, I mean, when she stays with us, my mom said she can take her while we're at school. She offered to do that anyway."

Cate nodded, but she had no real intention of taking the Bazile's up on their offer. She knew Baze wanted to be there for Lux, but she needed to learn how to do things on her own.

"I should get going." Baze broke the silence after a few moments, standing up.

Cate nodded, standing alongside Baze. "Thanks for coming."

Baze smiled slightly and nodded in response, moving to stand over the crib. Cate backed up a few steps to give him some privacy with Lux, smiling as he kissed his fingers then placed them gently to her forehead.

After Baze had gone, Cate walked back over to the crib and leant against it tiredly, smiling as she watched her daughter sleep. "I'm so glad you're home, Lux. I love you so much."

After a few minutes of watching Lux sleep, she sighed and collapsed on her bed, instantly falling asleep, her mind only focused on her daughter.


	13. Life In A Glass House

**Chapter 13- Life In A Glass House**

Cate set her alarm for 6am, but was up almost an hour earlier. Lux had been extremely fussy over the last two days, but Cate couldn't really blame her. She had spent the first seven months of her life living in the hospital; Cate couldn't exactly expect Lux to get used to living at home over just one weekend.

"Good morning, sweet girl." Cate cooed tiredly, smiling as she lifted a fussy Lux into her arms. "How are you doing this morning, baby?"

Lux calmed, gurgling and reaching to grab onto Cate's hair. Cate smiled lovingly, untangling Lux's fingers and bringing the small hand to her lips, kissing it. "I bet you're hungry, huh?"

After Lux had been fed, Cate brought her into the bathroom and ran her a small bath. Lux loved water, she always had, and Cate found it hilarious watching how excited the baby became.

Lux squealed excitedly, squirming and splashing her arms in the water. Cate laughed, sitting beside the tub and playing with Lux as she washed her gently.

Lux kicked her legs excitedly as Cate picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom, placing her on the changing table after drying her. Lux gurgled, starting to fuss when Cate began to put a fresh diaper on her.

Cate worked quickly; she had become an expert changer over the last seven months, and Lux wasn't exactly the calmest baby when it came to being changes.

"Okay, there we go." Cate cooed, lifting Lux up and patting her back to try and calm her. "You're such a good girl."

Cate carried Lux downstairs and into the kitchen, balancing Lux on her side as she made herself some breakfast. Abby walked in while Cate was struggling to calm a whimpering Lux and cut a banana.

"Hi, cutie!" Abby gushed, lifting Lux out of Cate's arms before Cate could protest. "How are we doing this morning?"

"Be careful-" Cate bit her lip nervously, her hands hovering as Abby bounced Lux gently, earning an excited squeal from the baby.

"Relax, Cate." Abby rolled her eyes as she sat at the table, Lux on her lap. "While you're up, do you want to get me a protein bar?" Abby asked rhetorically, smirking.

"A protein bar?" Cate asked, but brought one over to Abby along with her granola nonetheless. "Really, Abby, you need to have more than that for breakfast."

Abby rolled her eyes, playing with Lux's hands. "Yes, mom."

"Where is she anyway?" Cate ignored Abby's mocking, looking around.

Abby shrugged just as Laverne walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

Abby and Cate exchanged a glance at Laverne's tone, Cate speaking. "You're chipper." She acknowledged, not sure what else to say.

"Well it is my granddaughter's first Monday home." Laverne spoke in a baby voice, picking Lux up from Abby's lap.

Cate rolled her eyes; she could have sworn her mother was bipolar sometimes. Laverne had spent the majority of Lux's life switching between being the doting grandma and the reluctant, bitter mother of a teenage mom.

Cate finished her breakfast, made sure Lux was happy enough in Laverne's arms and took her bowl over to the sink. "So I was thinking we should drop Abby at school then take Lux to day care. I know it makes no sense but I want to be there for my daughter's first day of day care."

Laverne looked up from Lux at Cate's suggestion. "Uh, Cate, I can't take you today. I have a meeting, and I thought you were going to stay home with Lux this week."

"No, I can't. I have a geometry exam. It's thirty percent of my grade; there's no way I can miss it."

Laverne sighed, standing up with Lux. "Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to."

"Mom, wha-"

Cate didn't know what to say, taking Lux as Laverne handed the baby to her. "Have a good day." Laverne kissed all three girls goodbye before grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

Cate looked over at Abby who shrugged both sheepishly and apologetically. "Gotta go. Rachel's mom is picking me up."

Abby kissed Lux goodbye first before saying goodbye to Cate, leaving mother and daughter stunned in the kitchen.

Cate felt disgusting as she raced up the Bazile's driveway, Lux in her arms. She hadn't showered thanks to Lux, and had tried to come up with any other way around the situation besides this one. Luckily for both of them, Baze only lived a few blocks away from Cate, but it didn't stop Cate from realizing how much she actually needed a car.

"Hi." Cate bounced Lux gently, nervous as a surprised Ellen opened the front door. "I'm sorry to just come by like this. Lux was meant to start daycare this morning, but uh, there was a mistake with the arrangements, and I can't stay home today. I've got a geometry exam. But there's no one to watch her, and I don't know what to do. Baze said..."

Ellen nodded which stopped Cate's rambling, smiling and gently lifting Lux out of Cate's arms. "Of course. I'll take her."

Cate hesitated reluctantly, but knew she had no other choice. "Thank you so much." She breathed.

Ellen smiled and nodding, handing Lux back over so Cate could say goodbye. Cate held Lux close and Ellen was sure she was going to cry as she breathed in Lux's scent, kissing her head gently. "I love you, baby. I'll see you tonight, okay? Be a good girl."

Cate very reluctantly gave Lux back to Ellen, Ellen smiling reassuringly. "Lux will be fine." Cate nodded, but her attention remained on Lux.

"If she needs anything, please call me. I'll be back to pick her up as soon as my mom gets home with her car. Thank you so much for doing this."

Ellen nodded and smiled, amused yet kind. "Why don't you ask Nate for a ride? I'm sure he won't mind, and he can borrow my van to drop you and Lux home later."

Cate nodded; it didn't actually sound like a dumb idea. Baze and his friends however, may see it differently. It wasn't every day the quarterback hung drove a geek home. "Okay, well if she needs anything..."

Ellen laughed, nodding toward the street as she held up Lux's hand and waved goodbye. "Go. We'll be fine." She smiled down at Lux. "Wave goodbye to your mom, Lux."

Cate gave one last hesitant glance at the two of them before rushing down the driveway, heading to school.

School was the last thing on Cate's mind as she dutifully sat through her classes. Somehow she was still managing to maintain her 4.0 GPA and top of the class status despite having a kid. It could, however, be due to the very little sleep and cramming she was currently doing anywhere she found the time.

Cate looked up as the stragglers of her final class made their way into the classroom, Baze among them. She blushed slightly when he subtly nodded an acknowledgement at her, both relieved when no one else noticed.

They still didn't talk or really acknowledge each other in public, and especially not at school. No one knew about Lux, and they wanted to keep it that way, if not for themselves, then for Lux.

Cate was usually one of the first out of the classroom except when it came to final lesson, Baze being the complete opposite. However, he hung around claiming he had to finish some work, and Cate looked up expectantly when she noticed him hovering over her desk.

"My mom paged me. I'll give you a ride." He offered, shrugging casually.

Cate went to protest but realized there was really no point, nodding and smiling. "Thanks." She grabbed her stuff and followed him out of the classroom, both relieved when they noticed the hallways were basically clear, although that really wasn't unexpected for the end of the day.

The ride to Baze's was awkward, both attempting to make small talk mainly regarding Lux or school.

Cate felt her arms literally aching to hold her daughter the second Lux came into her sight. She ignored the fact that she still barely knew Ellen, and rushed over to them, gently lifting Lux out of Ellen's arms and smothering her in kisses. "Hi, baby girl! Mommy missed you so much! Were you good for grandma?"

"Oh, she was an angel." Ellen gushed like any doting grandparent, failing to mention the fact that Lux had grown increasingly fussy after Cate had left, only calming within the last hour.

Cate kissed Lux's temple lovingly, smiling up at Ellen before turning to Baze. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked after a few moments.

Baze tried to shrug and nod casually, but it was clear he was almost as desperate as Cate had been. Lux had a hold over him that he couldn't explain. He cautiously accepted Lux as Cate handed the baby across, looking down at her as Lux stared back at him. Baze smiled, allowing Lux to play with his finger. "Hey, Lux."

Lux responded with an excited squeal, causing Baze to smile proudly and Cate and Ellen to watch them lovingly.

"Come with me, dear. I'll show you Lux's room so that you know for next time." Ellen placed a hand on Cate's back and Cate was about to protest but didn't want to be rude.

"Are you okay with her for a minute?" She asked Baze hesitantly, for some reason feeling less reluctant to leave Lux alone than ever.

Baze looked up from Lux and met Cate's gaze, nodding. "Yeah, come on, Lux. Let's go check out the game, huh?"

Cate smiled as she watched Baze talk to Lux about football, showing her the remote to the TV and how to use it as if it would actually make sense to the baby.

Cate followed Ellen up the stairs and down the hallway to the room in between Baze and his parents'. The door had Lux's name in pink wooden letters, and Cate traced it gently before Ellen opened the door.

It was clear some sort of interior designer had worked on the room; everything matched in a color scheme of pale pink and white, and Cate was instantly jealous that the Bazile's could provide Lux with a better bedroom than she could. There was everything Lux needed and more, including a large crib, changing table, dresser with dozens of new clothes to go with it, rocking chair and toy box, all brand-new and by what Cate could tell, all designer.

"Wow." Was all Cate could say as she examined the room, her jealous rising but wanting to remain polite. "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Of course we did." Ellen brushed off, folding one of the dresses she had bought for Lux. "Lux needs to have a room for when she stays here as well."

Cate didn't even think to mention that Lux would not be staying there for anything longer than day trips, at least not for a few years. "This room is amazing. Thank you."

Ellen nodded and smiled, she and Cate walking back out of the room and down the stairs. "Only the best for our granddaughter."

They walked back into the foyer, noticing Baze and Lux sitting in the lounge room. Not wanting to disturb them, Ellen started toward the kitchen. "Would you like a drink, Cate?"

Cate cast a quick glance over at Baze and Lux, watching as father and daughter bonded before nodding and following Ellen politely. "Water would be great, thanks."

Neither woman heard a car pull up in the driveway, nor did they hear the front door open. Baze looked up from talking to Lux, not sure how to react when he saw Jack standing in the threshold of the door, clearly surprised.

"Dad."

Jack looked between Lux and Baze, clearing his throat. "Did her mother bring her over?"

Baze nodded awkwardly, not sure how else to react. "Cate and mom are in the kitchen."

Jack nodded, surprising both himself and Baze as he slowly walked closer to the two of them, Baze standing up with Lux in his arms as he did.

"Do you want to hold her?" Baze asked cautiously, ignoring the fact that Lux was drooling all over his finger.

Jack simply nodded, not able to find any words. Baze smiled slightly and gently handed Lux over to Jack. "Say hello to gramps, Lux."

"Hi, Lux." Jack spoke gently after a few moments, him and Lux simply watching each other, however Lux seemed quite content in his arms.

Cate and Ellen chose that moment to walk into the room, Jack and Baze turning to face them with an almost dear-caught-in-headlights expression.

"Hi, dear."

"Hi, Mr. Bazile." Cate waved awkwardly, speaking nervously.

Jack held Lux for a few more seconds before replying, clearly reluctant to let Lux go as he handed the baby over to Cate. "Cate, Lux, I trust I'll be seeing you both again?" He asked awkwardly.

Cate nodded but Ellen chose to jump in and answer verbally for her before she had a chance to protest. "Of course. I'll be looking after Lux while the kids are in school."

Baze and Cate exchanged a glance but neither said anything, both realizing it was the best option for both of them, as well as for Lux.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Bazile." Cate said politely, desperate to escape the awkward tension in the room. "We really should be going."

"Oh! Of course. Nate can drive you." Ellen offered before anyone could protest, and Cate could herself buckling Lux into the car seat Ellen had bought for Lux while Baze climbed in the drivers.

The drive was awkward, but surprisingly bareable with the tension mainly comfortable.

Cate picked Lux up out of her seat and held the tired baby close, smiling at Baze politely. "Thanks for the ride."

Baze nodded awkwardly, watching as Cate and Lux turned toward their house before speaking up quickly. "Do you need a ride in the morning? I can swing by and pick you and Lux up."

Cate nodded surprised, smiling kindly. "That'd be great. Thank you, Baze."

Baze nodded and returned the smile, his smile growing when Cate helped Lux wave goodbye as the two made their way into the house.


	14. Everybody's Changing

**A/N: Holy crap, you guys! I am so so unbelievably sorry it's taken me a ridiculously long time to update! I promise, I have not abandoned **_**any**_** of my stories, and I have been working on them whenever I've had a spare minute. And that's literally all I've basically had- a minute. My god I had no idea life could get so insanely busy! But I do plan to finish all of my stories, plus I have plans for more if people plan to keep reading LUX fics... That's an open question, btw... But honestly, I really am sorry. I will update as much as possible, and I'm going to try and force myself to sit down and write at least one chapter for any of my stories each day until the 18th when the finale airs. But seriously, are you guys still going to continue reading LUX fics after the show is finished? I'm still going to finish writing my fics no matter what- I'm just genuinely curious... Again, I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 14- Everybody's Changing**

"...So where F is the centripetal force, M is the mass, and V is the speed, the speed equals two times the mass over the force..."

Cate mumbled as she paced the living room of the Bazile's, her mind completely focused on the book she was revising.

Baze sat on the floor, Lux playing in front of him. She had become completely obsessed with pulling herself up to stand on whatever she could get a hold of, and Baze watched amused as she let go of the couch and fell back, Baze catching her before she could hit the ground.

Cate had no idea how she'd ended up there; over the past few months, Lux had grown incredibly close to Baze, and vise versa. Sure, Cate was thrilled the father and daughter had grown so close so fast, yet she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Lux seemed much less clingy to Cate, and it now took longer, if at all, for Lux to calm when she was worked up. Baze was the only one who was able to calm the distressed baby nowadays, hence the current situation they were in. At 9 months old, Lux was definitely a daddy's girl.

"You know what, Lux?" Baze spoke to Lux seriously, but he was joking as he mocked Cate. "I sure hope you take after me when it comes to school. I don't think I could handle another version of your mom."

Cate ignored the comment, stopping her pacing and throwing a faux glare in his direction. "Baze, come on. We have to know this stuff."

Baze smirked, making a mocking face at Lux that caused the baby to laugh hysterically. He took off his shoe and chucked it gently at Cate, watching the brunette's confused expression as she caught the shoe. "Flip it over."

Cate did as he said, not sure whether to be shocked, appalled or jealous when she saw the answers to the upcoming physics final on the bottom of his shoe. "Works every time." Baze smirked.

Cate rolled her eyes; it was times like this she truly realized how different they were. "Baze... come on, are you serious?"

"Cate-"

"-Because seriously, you're kidding yourself if you think you're going to get a real job without a college degree. I don't want Lux to have the stereotypical teenage parents. The teenagers who have a kid in high school then live out their lives resenting each other and resenting their kids in some dead end job-"

"Cate!"

Cate snapped her head up as Baze basically yelled, looking over to notice Baze starring at Lux intently. Lux had pulled herself up on the edge of the couch and had started to shift herself along to the end.

Cate and Baze stared as Lux let go of the couch, almost falling over but managing to balance herself a few seconds later.

Cate squatted down and openned her arms, not able to wipe the huge smile off of her face as her eyes filled with proud tears. "Come here, baby..."

Lux stumbled her first couple of steps before catching speed and wobbling as she concentrated her hardest to make her way to her mom. Lux fell into Cate's arms after a few shaky steps and Cate scooped her up, smothering her face in kisses which caused Lux to squeal excitedly.

Cate and Baze both laughed proudly, Baze shifting closer to sit beside them. "Good girl, Lux!" Cate exclaimed, prouder than she thought possible.

Baze had the same expression on his face, placing his hand on Lux's back lovingly. "Nice job, kiddo."

Cate grinned, not taking her eyes off of Lux. Lux seemed to sense her parents' excitement and let out a loud shriek, bouncing excitedly and laughing as Cate helped her clap her hands together.

Rather than studying, Cate and Baze spent the rest of the afternoon helping Lux to walk around the house. Neither cared though, and by the time Cate and Lux came to leave, Lux was fast asleep.

Cate smiled lovingly at Lux as the baby slept in her carrier; Baze bending down to pick up the car seat and the three gently making their way out to the minivan. Although it had been a hassle at first, Baze now loved dropping and picking Cate and Lux up. It gave him extra time with his daughter, and as far as he was concerned, no matter how much time he spent with her, it was never enough.

Baze squatted down in front of the car seat after carrying Lux into the lounge room of Cate's house. He gently placed a hand on her stomach, watching as she slept.

"Bye, bug." Cate smiled at the affectionate nickname. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Cate watched as Baze gently kissed Lux's head before standing up, the two exchanging goodbyes before Baze headed off.

Cate picked up the car seat and carried Lux into the kitchen, looking around the house for Laverne or Abby.

"Hey." Cate smiled, placing the carrier down on the table as she went to grab a drink.

Abby was doing homework at the table while Laverne dished out take-out, and both looked up at Cate's arrival.

"You're home late."

Cate nodded, pouring herself a drink. "We were at Baze's." It still took Laverne and Abby by shock when Cate mentioned Baze. They wouldn't admit it openly, but it was surprising to both of them that Baze had slept with Cate in the first place, let alone stepped up to be a father to Lux.

Cate paused, grinning proudly after taking a sip. "Lux walked today."

"Are you serious?" Abby grinned proudly as well, turning her attention away from her homework to coo at her sleeping niece. "I knew my niece was smart. She takes after her aunty."

Cate rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Even Laverne looked proud, smiling at Lux first before nodding to Cate sincerely. "That's great, Cate."

Before Cate could respond, Lux started to stir tearing all of their attention toward her. Abby acted first, picking the baby up and holding her close as she shot a smirk in Cate's direction. "I got her."

"Baby hog."

Abby stuck out her tongue jokingly at Cate before disappearing out of the room with Lux.

"You're doing a really good job with her, Cate." Laverne said sincerely after a few minutes.

Cate smiled sincerely, nodding. "Thanks, mom." She smiled proudly, thinking of Lux. "She makes it all worth it."

"Don't I know it." Laverne said quietly, and Cate looked up surprised. That was probably one of the most lovingly statements Laverne had said throughout Cate's entire life.

"But she's not talking yet. Is that weird? I mean all the books say she should be starting to talk around 7 months but nothing. Should we take her to the doctor or something? Maybe something's wrong?"

Cate bit her lip, working herself up in a panic as she thought. She had read every baby book she booked out of the library at least four times each, and all of them said babies often started talking first.

"Cate, relax. You didn't start talking until you were almost 9 months, and you're completely fine. The books are a guide, but in reality, most babies progress at their own speed. Lux is already way ahead of most babies her age."

Laverne shrugged Cate's worry off casually, pouring herself a drink. Cate nodded, but of course she was still worried; of course that was just something that came naturally with having a kid. Cate was sure the stress from the last year had wiped off at least 20 years of her life.


End file.
